Distance Respectable
by MrsKanshoku
Summary: SPOILS tome 15 à 19. - yaoi Watanuki Doumeki. M pour Mature. Doumeki essaie de comprendre et de briser les défenses de Watanuki, qui est devenu l'ombre de lui-même depuis l'évènement et qui a instauré une distance ridicule entre eux. En 4 chapitres.


Première partie d'une histoire que j'avais en tête, en relisant les derniers tomes de xxxHolic. En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Les reviews sont les bienvenus !

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER CHAPITRE<strong>

_I - « Il est préférable de garder une distance respectable. »_

Avant, ils pouvaient s'asseoir côte à côte, vaguement séparés par une table basse où Doumeki se resservait de l'alcool. Il y avait eu aussi cet épisode troublant, quand Watanuki avait pour la première fois utilisé la salle du bains de son camarade. C'était une des premières fois que le jeune homme froid avait pris la peine de préparer quelque chose rien que pour lui en l'occurrence, du thé au gingembre. Il avait ajouté une remarque sur son grand-père, sur le fait que ce dernier préparait toujours du thé au gingembre lorsqu'il faisait froid. Il gardait son masque. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Mais Doumeki voulait s'assurer, par ce geste, et ce geste encore plus fort (il invoquait Haruka et ses habitudes), que Watanuki irait bien. Qu'il avait sa place dans ce monde, autant dans la boutique de Yûko que dans le temple et son habitation.

Maintenant, c'était autre chose.

Watanuki était souvent fatigué, de sorte qu'il s'allongeait et somnolait sur le canapé où il avait rencontré Yûko pour la première fois. Il s'asseyait à table avec Doumeki et Mokona, Kohane quand elle leur rendait visite. Mais pour le digestif, lorsqu'il était en général seul avec son ancien camarade, il mettait quelques mètres entre eux. Pour oublier. Oublier les premières demandes des clients. Celles-là même dont on parlait en courbant le dos, en fronçant les sourcils. Watanuki, vêtu de son tout nouveau flegme, laissait échapper un sourire aérien quant à ces souvenirs-là. Les blessures ne comptaient pas. Il n'y avait déjà que très peu de chances qu'il existe, alors, les blessures... Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté, c'était la réaction de Doumeki.

Doumeki qui avait tout fait pour panser ses plaies, avec quelques remarques acerbes et agaçantes, évidemment. Doumeki qui l'avait veillé, avec l'aide de Mokona, pendant des nuits et des nuits.

Il se souvenait en particulier de cette nuit-là.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, assomme-moi, j'ai si mal, j'ai si mal... »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Watanuki avait émis un vœu. Il avait tendu la main, au sortir d'un rêve. Sa voix avait pris les intonations de l'ancien Watanuki. Il avait peur, il avait réellement peur. Sa souffrance morale était la compensation de ce qu'il avait trop peu accepté. Il refusait de voir quelqu'un dans ces moments-là. De fait, il était le plus souvent plongé dans le monde des rêves, mais dans un endroit si noir que même le grand-père de Doumeki ne pouvait y accéder et l'aider. Mais cette nuit-là, la douleur avait traversé toutes les barrières. Mokona attendait devant la porte coulissante, l'air inquiet, et quelque peu soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut Doumeki arriver.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi ! Hé ! »

Doumeki avait beau secouer Watanuki, il ne se réveillait pas.

« Il n'est pas conscient, couina douloureusement Mokona. C'est comme un coma. Mais tu peux lui parler, il entend.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Ce débile hurle, en plus !

Parle-lui de son prénom.

Son prénom... »

Doumeki n'avait pas hésité parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus du prénom de Watanuki. Il avait hésité parce que le jeune homme venait d'agripper la manche de son kimono. De ses yeux aveugles s'échappaient des larmes désespérées. Il n'était pas _ici_.

« Hé, l'imbécile. Calme-toi. »

Mokona était parti chercher Maru et Moro, et les diriger pour qu'elles préparent un onguent qui apaiserait l'âme blessée de Watanuki.

« Tue-moi, tue-moi...

Kimihiro.

Tue-moi...

Kimihiro. La bestiole m'a dit. Ton prénom t'a été donné par tes parents, pour te protéger. Il dit qu'ils viendront à ta rencontre.

Tue...

Non. Tu es trop précieux ici, dans ce monde. Kimihiro, reste là. »

Doumeki se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Les gémissements de Watanuki avaient amplifiés. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« Je resterai ici. Tu as pris ta décision et moi, j'ai décidé que je resterai à tes côtés. Que j'emprunterai la chambre que t'a donné cette femme, puisque toi tu dors dans son lit. Que je mangerai ta cuisine, que je boirai de l'alcool avec toi, et que je te protégerai jusqu'à ce que le dernier moment arrive. Je l'ai promis. Je l'ai promis à Yûko, à Kohane, à Mokona. Même si tu me dénigres, même si tu te plains, même si tu n'es plus que l'ombre de l'imbécile que tu as été, je resterai là. »

Petit à petit, Watanuki s'était calmé. Il avait toujours l'air de souffrir, mais des couleurs étaient revenues sur son visage et son cou. La main toujours accrochée à Doumeki s'était réchauffée.

Doumeki s'était accordé un seul geste. Son pouce avait effleuré le liserai des cheveux, le front moite, les paupières closes et tremblantes, le nez fier, la bouche sèche, entrouverte, le menton fin, le long cou, et la clavicule droite, qui saillait. Puis il s'était levé, et était parti, au même moment où Mokona arrivait avec l'onguent.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Watanuki avait prétendu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son semi-coma. Mais un regard à Doumeki l'avait persuadé du contraire. Watanuki se rappelait parfaitement de sa voix, des rugosités de son pouce, de la douceur de son kimono.

Watanuki n'avait pas pu se pardonner cette faiblesse. Devant Doumeki, il était trop faible. Et son trop grand pouvoir, qui ne cessait de s'accroître pouvait le blesser, s'il envisageait de se venger – même d'une façon enfantine.

Alors, après un de leurs digestifs, où Doumeki s'attardait, Watanuki avait prononcé ses mots.

« Il est préférable de garder une distance respectable. »

Une simple phrase qui avait scellé leurs corps.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ?<p> 


End file.
